


into the future

by aetherae



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki can surprisingly be a worrywart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the future

“We’re not sending Mana here.”

“Eh?” Mikiya looked up from his papers as they walk off the elementary school grounds. “Why not? This one seemed perfectly fine to me.”

With an easy and practiced movement Mikiya had seen quite a number of times before, Shiki took out a knife from the back of her obi. As the blade glinted in the sunlight, he dropped what he was doing and tried to cover Shiki. People passing by to see a somewhat odd sight was a better option than them seeing someone carrying a knife around in broad daylight.

“What are you doing?! Don’t tell me you bring that around with you all the time still!” Sure she didn’t go around “solving” supernatural mysteries anymore, but she always did care more for weapons than he really liked.

“Of course not.” Though with how easily she slid the knife back into her obi, he had to wonder. Maybe it was one of those things you just never forgot how to do? He could only hope… “But that’s what I’m saying. If I can sneak a knife into this place, there’s no way she’ll always be safe here.”

“There aren’t many people who are so familiar with sneaking in a knife to begin with you know…” As she continued to frown at him, he sighed and began to look through his papers again.

“Shiki, this is the last school within our area we can send Mana to without the traveling time being ridiculous. I don’t think she would enjoy being stuck in a car for hours everyday just to get to school, right?”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Shiki shrug it off. “Akitaka wouldn’t mind.”

“Only because he’s here to serve you. I’d hate to trouble him so unnecessarily like that. You made valid points about the other schools, but this one is just going too far.”

Looking at her, he could see she still refused to change her mind. Ah, well in that case…

With a small, sly smile he continued, “Though I never thought you would worry so much over her like this. You’ve really become quite the mother, haven’t you Shiki?”

She froze where she stood, and despite her best efforts to maintain a calm and neutral face, her cheeks were flushing just the slightest shade of red. Yep, just as he thought. 

Shoving her hands into her sleeves, Shiki couldn’t even come up with a decent comeback. “Well it’s only natural, right? To be worried about your kid.”

“Of course.” And that was probably what made him the happiest—to see her accepting natural, normal things like this. Just a few years ago this kind of scene must have been nothing but a fantasy to her, but, well, here she was living it out. “That’s why we have to learn how to not go overboard with it. Now then, what do you think about this school for Mana?”

There was a heavy sigh, but Shiki finally muttered, “Think she’ll mind wearing a uniform?”

“No, I don’t think it’ll be a problem,” he laughed out. “She wouldn’t insist on wearing a certain type of clothing like you did.”

Shiki shrugged it off, but he could see the smile on her face. If this was what parenting was going to be like with her, then Mikiya was looking forward to the future.


End file.
